This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Daily oral hygiene is important in reducing or preventing the occurrence of tooth decay, gum disease, halitosis, and other undesirable oral and dental conditions. Oral care most frequently includes the use of a toothbrush and toothpaste, dental floss, and/or mouthwash or oral rinse (hereinafter collectively, “mouthwash”) in a home environment. The frequency of oral hygiene may decrease while at work and in other public places due, in part, to the unavailability of necessary products. Transporting oral care products is an inconvenience that most individuals avoid in favor of performing the necessary hygiene at home.
In particular, the frequent use of mouthwash may be effective in reducing or preventing tooth decay and gingivitis, reducing plaque and the formation of tartar, as well as freshening breath. However, transporting and storing a sufficient quantity of mouthwash in a work or public environment is inconvenient and requires planning.
Locking containers for storing and dispensing mouthwash have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,492 describes a mouthwash dispensing device including first and second reservoirs adapted to contain mouthwash therein. The mouthwash dispensing device includes a lock assembly to prevent unauthorized access to the interior of the device.
Containers for storing and dispensing mouthwash may generally include moving structures that are integral to the dispenser that may fail over time from use. Further, refilling the dispensers may require substantial time and can result in spillage of the mouthwash. The internal structures of dispensers may contact the mouthwash therefore require periodic cleaning and other maintenance.
A mouthwash bottle holder that that overcomes one or more problems with prior dispensers would be a welcome addition to the art.